doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 1983
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 1983 January Books *14th - Time-Flight (Hardcover release) *Doctor Who and the Abominable Snowmen (UK 6th paperback) *Doutor Who e ose Abominaveis Homens Das Neves (Doctor Who and the Abominable Snowmen) (Portuguese paperback) *Doctor Who and the Android Invasion (US 3rd paperback) *Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion (Portuguese release) *Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters (Portuguese paperback) *Doctor Who and the Crusaders (Portuguese paperback) *Doctor Who and the Dæmons (Portuguese paperback) *Doutor Who e os Daleks (Doctor Who and the Daleks) (Portuguese paperback, Editorial Presença) *Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks (Portuguese paperback) *Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks (US 3rd paperback) *Doctor Who and the Dinosaur Invasion (US 3rd paperback) *Doctor Who and the Doomsday Weapon (Portuguese paperback) *Doctor Who and the Doomsday Weapon (US 3rd paperback) *Doctor Who and the Genesis of the Daleks (US 3rd paperback) *Doctor Who and the Masque of Mandragora (US 3rd paperback) *Doctor Who and the Revenge of the Cybermen (US 3rd paperback) *Doctor Who and the Sea-Devils (Portuguese paperback) *Doctor Who and the Seeds of Doom (US 3rd paperback) *Doctor Who and the Talons of Weng-Chiang (US 3rd paperback) *Doctor Who and the Web of Fear (UK 2nd paperback) *Doctor Who and the Zarbi (Portuguese paperback) *Beyond The Stars - Tales of Adventure in Time and Space (1st hardback) LP *K-9 and Co. (US release) February Books *Peter Davison's Book of Alien Planets (hardback) *Meglos (UK hardback) Cassette *Doctor Who: The Music (a.k.a. Earthshock) LP *Doctor Who: The Music (a.k.a Earthshock) (Standard edition) *Doctor Who: The Music (a.k.a Earthshock) (1st Picture Disc)﻿ March Books *Castrovalva﻿ (UK hardback) *Quiz Book of Magic *The Doctor Who Technical Manual (UK hardback) April Books *15th - Time-Flight (paperback first edition) *Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster (US 3rd paperback) *Peter Davison's Book of Alien Planets (paperback) *Four To Doomsday (UK hardback)﻿ May Books *Meglos (UK paperback) *Earthshock (UK hardback)﻿ June Books *Castrovalva (UK paperback) *Terminus (UK hardback) *Dalek Omnibus﻿ July Books *21st - Arc of Infinity (Hardcover Release)﻿ *21st - Four To Doomsday (paperback first edition) August Books *18th - Earthshock (paperback first edition) *Peter Davison's Book of Alien Planets (paperback) *Quiz Book of Science (paperback) *Mawdryn Undead (UK hardback)﻿ September Books *15th - Terminus (paperback first edition) *Doctor Who Annual 1984 *The Doctor Who Technical Manual (UK paperback) *A Celebration: Two Decades Through Time and Space (hardback) *A Celebration: Two Decades Through Time and Space (Deluxe hardback)﻿ October Books *20th - Arc of Infinity (paperback first edition) *The Making of a Television Series (paperback) *The Doctor Who Technical Manual (US paperback) *Doctor Who and the Crusaders (UK 5th paperback) VHS *Revenge of the Cybermen (UK release) November Books *24th - The Five Doctors (hardback) *24th - The Five Doctors (paperback) *Quiz Book of Space (paperback) December Books *8th - Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion (1983 reprint) *8th - Kinda (Hardcover Release) *The Second Doctor Who Quiz Book *The Unfolding Text (UK hardback) *The Unfolding Text (UK paperback) *The Unfolding Text (US hardback) *The Doctor Who Technical Manual (Australia paperback) Laserdisc *Revenge of the Cybermen VHS *Revenge of the Cybermen (Japanese release) *Doctor Who in America Unknown Month Books *Doctor Who and the Daleks (16th paperback, 15th Target edition) *Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters (1983 paperback reprint) *Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child (UK 3rd paperback) *Doctor Who and the Doomsday Weapon (1983 paperback reprint) *The Five Doctors (1983 paperback reprint) *The Three Doctors (1983 paperback reprint) *Time-Flight (1983 paperback reprint) *Doctor Who and the State of Decay (UK 2nd paperback) *Doctor Who and the State of Decay (UK 3rd paperback) *Logopolis (UK 2nd paperback) Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 1983